The Truth Will Out Part 1: Traps
by wildpartyhouse247
Summary: Everyone knows that the truth will come out. The question is to whom? Teela is in trouble and her freedom comes at a price.
1. Chapter 1 DID

﻿

**The Truth Will Out: Part 1 - Traps **

**By wildpartyhouse247 **

_Based on He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) and the original series (1983-5). _

_Everyone knows that the truth will come out. The question is to whom? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and there is no copyright infringement intended. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 – D . I . D **

"Just you wait Skeletor, as soon as my father and He-Man hear about this, they will come to rescue me and you'll be sorry." Teela yelled as she was chained to the wall of the dungeon cell by Beast Man and Trap-Jaw.

Skeletor laughed as he and his minions left the cell and activated the energy bars. "I do hope they hear about this my dear Captain, then they can fall into my trap."

Teela watched as their shadows disappear along the corridor towards the stairs that lead up to Snake Mountain's throne room. She tried pulling at the chains to see if they were weak enough to snap. However, the chains showed no sign of weakness and all she was left with for her efforts were a couple of sore shoulders. It was not in her nature to give up; if the chains couldn't be broken then she would have to try for another weak point. She focused on escaping and warning her father or He-Man before they fell into Skeletor's trap.

* * *

Man-at-Arms and He-Man entered Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress call sounded urgent, so urgent that they didn't think up of an excuse to the rest of the army which was heading back to the Palace after turning back Evil-Lyn's and Mer-Man's attack on the villages on the northern coast.

As the entered the Ancient throne room, the beautiful falcon Zoar flew overhead and in a bright light over the throne transformed into the Sorceress of Grayskull.

"Duncan, He-Man thank you for coming quickly, we do not have anytime to loose. While you were away fighting Mer-Man and Evil-Lyn. Skeletor, Trap-Jaw and Beast Man attacked the palace. Their plan, it appears was to kidnap the Queen and Prince Adam."

The two men exchanged worried glances at this news. "Do not worry, the King and Queen are safe, the Royal Guard and the other Masters managed to force Skeletor's men to retreat before they could reach them beyond the throne room."

"Thank the Elders." Duncan breathed out, relieved that the Royals were safe.

He-Man was also grateful that his parents were safe, but then it dawned on him if the attack failed then there something else had happened. "If that is the case, why have you summoned us here Sorceress?" asked He-Man.

"While Teela and Ram-Man provided cover for Stratos as he flew the Queen to a safer part of the Palace, Skeletor struck them from behind and ………..Teela was captured." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "Skeletor plans to use her to lure you both into the trap set originally for Randor."

Man-at-Arms body shook with rage at the news that Teela had been captured. As his gaze fell upon the Sorceress's face, his expression softened, the pain she was suffering was strong in her eyes.

She had given up her daughter to protect her but as the Captain of the Royal Guards and a guardian of Eterina she was still in danger, constantly in the pitch of battle against their enemies.

He felt ashamed that there was no comfort he could give her, especially not while Adam was around. Only the Sorceress and Man-At-Arms new Teela's true parentage and she had made it clear that was the way it should stay, at least for now.

Man-At-Arms glanced over to He-Man, he did not seem to notice the Sorceresses additional despair, Duncan could only summarize he saw it because he was looking for it. Just to prove to himself that her heart was not as cold as he accused her months before.

He-Man called up to the Sorceress "You said that Skeletor has a trap in mind. Can you tell us anymore of what to expect?"

"I am afraid that Skeletor and Evil-Lyn are blocking me from seeing anything inside or around Snake Mountain. The eyes of Zoar cannot see into Snake Mountain and could not detect anything around it."

"Well Duncan, what do you think, should we go and knock on Snake Mountain for an answer."

"We have little choice."

* * *

It was night when they approached Snake Mountain in the Wind Raider.

"Here is close enough Duncan, we should go the rest of the way on foot if we want to sneak up on Skeletor."

Landing the raider in the dusty dead zone they traveled in silence towards the only light in sight, coming from the giant snake's mouth forming the key feature of the Mountain.

* * *

Inside Snake Mountain, Evil-Lyn was pacing around the throne room while Skeletor was fiddling with a bone as he lay out across the throne.

"Evil-Lyn, sit down your starting to make me dizzy."

"How can you be so calm, this is a disaster, we do not have Queen Marlena."

"We have the warrior woman, Teela."

"King Randor would not come himself to rescue her."

"No, but Man-At-Arms will come. With Him and the Captain of the Guards in my dungeon, the defenses at the Palace will not stand against my forces."

"Aren't you forgetting something…? HE-MAN."

"I have a special surprise for him whether he turns up here or at the Palace."

Evil-Lyn decided that Skeletor wasn't in a sharing mood, she would have to wait to see what he has up his sleeves. While pacing she was thinking up her own plan to obtain the powers of Grayskull, as undoubtedly Skeletor's would fail.

Her thoughts were pulling her away from her plans by a light bell ringing in her ears, which meant only one thing, someone was trying to breach the magical cloak she had set up around Snake Mountain. Concentrating on the cloak she slowly followed the thread of the cloak till she felt someone trying to pierce it from the other side. "Come into my web said the spider to the fly." Evil-Lyn muttered as she focused her magical energy towards her fly.

The cloak appeared as a foggy landscape in her mind she focused on the section of the cloak which was trying to be pierced. A shadow slowly started to develop, as she concentrated on the shadow it became more solid then the figure stepped out of the fog, it was the Sorceress of Grayskull. Evil-Lyn knew it was taking a lot of the Sorceress's powers to reach this far and attack the barrier.

What Evil-Lyn was interested in was why.

She knew she would have to act fast and focused her magic on the Sorceress, trying to break her mental barrier. Evil-Lyn's suspicions were correct; the Sorceress was weak while attacking the barrier and delving into the woman's mind was child's play. Evil-Lyn could sense that the Sorceress was worried for a loved one who was near Snake Mountain. A thin smile spread across her face, this was starting to become an interesting night. As she tried to push further to find out whom, she found her time was up as the Sorceress seemed to have caught onto what Evil-Lyn was up to, breaking contact with the barrier and simultaneously focusing all of her powers she expelled Evil-Lyn from her mind.

Evil-Lyn was physically thrown back by the mental blast, and collapsed onto the floor of the throne room.

"Evil-Lyn, what happened?" Skeletor was amazed to see her sprawled across the floor.

Recovering quickly, Evil-Lyn started dusting herself down while going over in her head just what had happened. "It appears that there was a good reason to put up that barrier around Snake Mountain, someone was trying to see inside. When I tried to see who, they retreated but not before blasting me away."

"Did you see who it was?" Skeletor seemed very intrigued, Evil-Lyn watch him slide further to the edge of his throne. She wondered how amusing it would be to watch him fall off his seat, but his look of impatience was growing and she decided it wouldn't be worth all of the trouble. "No, they escaped me."

"USELESS. I hope you didn't let them penetrate my trap. I do want this to be a surprise." He started talking to himself about how he was surrounded by fools.

Evil-Lyn decided to ignore his insults about her magic being inadequate. She had much more important things to think about.

* * *

Inside Grayskull's hall the Sorceress bolted upright, sweat pouring down her forehead.

She knew it was a risk, testing the barrier but she never expected Evil-Lyn to pick up on her so quickly or try to penetrate her own defences. Replaying the events that occurred several times in her head she became satisfied that Evil-Lyn discovered nothing about the secrets of Grayskull.

Leaning gently back her body molded into the stone throne, her eyes were still very alert even though she was exhausted. She was bothered by how happy Evil-Lyn was just before the Sorceress blasted her. A small nagging doubt was tugging inside her mind. If she was certain the knowledge of Grayskull was safe, then there was something else Evil-Lyn had picked up on.

There was too much danger in telepathically linking to either He-Man or Duncan. Evil-Lyn was alerted now and the best hope for Teela's rescue, surprise, was lost. Tears rolled down her face at the thought that she could have ruined their best chance of rescuing her and there was nothing she could do for her daughter from Grayskull.

It was bad enough when she knew Teela was safe inside the palace surrounded by people who loved her; that her own pain seemed to be overshadowed by Teela's happiness. The thought of her in their enemies hand, caused her unbearable heartache.

The Sorceress started to become restless, the only way she was going to see what was happening or help in anyway was to go as Zoar to Snake Mountain. The Spirit of Grayskull's voice was trying to dissuade her, but the images and thoughts of Teela in danger were stronger.

Leaving her post she went to see the most important thing in her life be set free from her captors.


	2. Chapter 2 Rest

**Chapter 2**

Teela's wrists were sore and deep red as she carried on working to set herself free, forcing the thought of the pain out her mind, she tried focusing again on the task at hand.

She had to escape, not only to stop her father and He-Man from falling into Skeletor's trap but to also to prove she was not a damsel in distress. She hated how Adam had made fun of her, using this earth term he had learnt from his mother, the last time she had to be rescued. She hated the idea she was not independent, that once again she have to sit and wait to be rescued.

She took comfort in the knowledge that she had done her duty and prevented the Royal family from being captured.

A small grin appeared on her face as she thought back to when she was regaining consciousness and the image of Skeletor blasting his minions, with his havoc staff, as they ran for cover in the upper chamber of the mountain. She was grateful at least that he prized her as a prisoner or she could have faced similar treatment, or worse.

Looking around the dark stone room, she realised that between loosing consciousness and being trapped in this dark dingy prison cell she had no idea what the time was, nor how long it had been since the fight in the throne room.

After what felt like days of fighting the chains, Teela could feel her strength escaping her, her body ached and was screaming at her it needed to rest. She promised she would have a short rest once she escaped. Trying not to succumb to the desire of sleep, Teela thought of all of her friends back at the palace, trying to find the energy to carry on.

As she drifted to sleep with arms still sore and shackled she could have sworn she felt a familiar presence faintly sweep over her. All she could think was how strange to be dreaming at this sort of time... her mother.

* * *

Duncan was restless, he had been worrying about Adam since they left Grayskull, he had been pushing himself during the last assault and the quick stop at Grayskull hadn't replenished his strength as normal. After they had made their way on foot for a few hours Duncan knew they would need to rest, what he didn't expect was He-Man's stubbornness; it took him nearly another hour to talk some sense into the younger warrior. 

Another worry popped into his head; Teela and Adam have been close friend since they were able to talk, what if it was becoming more than friends?

That was too much for him to handle right now; he decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He refocused on the Skeletor's latest plan, there was more to it than the planned kidnapping of the Royal Family. Skeletor's minions had been keeping all of the masters busy for the last few weeks. Skeletor's ultimate goal was the power of the elders, which meant Grayskull. So either Skeletor was going to ransom Randor into helping him take over Grayskull or he was going to offer to trade them with the Sorceress. Thinking over Skeletor's previous actions he knew it was most likely the latter. The Sorceress would trade for the safety of any innocent but luckily for the good Skeletor only thought the powerful were worth trading.

Giving up on trying to sleep he rolled away from his place beside the fire, stepping over to their supplies he decided to keep himself busy and check them for the umpteenth time.

Worrying thoughts of Teela in Skeletor's dungeon flooded his mind, he could feel his anger building up, his knuckles turned white as he clenched the rope he was checking. He had raised Teela, she was his daughter and was proud of her.

He couldn't help but feel he had let her down, flashback to when he was first handed Teela and the promise he had made to her mother. "I'm sorry Sorceress, I have also failed you." He whispered to the sky. He continued to stare into the sky, it took him a while to notice dawn was breaking. Not that the sunlight made an impact on the dark dreary landscape before him. "Looked better in the dark." he muttered.

A distant sound broke his concentration, he suddenly realised he hadn't slept, but he knew he could not sleep until he took Teela back to the safety of the palace.

The sound drew nearer and as it did he recognised it as the cry of Zoar. As the magnificent falcon came into sight, He-Man appeared at his side. Glancing at the warrior he noticed he looked a little better, the lad still looked tired, he just hoped he had enough strength for their assault on Snake Mountain.

They waited patiently as the Falcon to start circling and talking to them telepathically, instead the bird swooped down and transformed into the Sorceress. Both men were shocked by her actions, no more than Duncan, something must be wrong for her to do this or was she also not thinking straight. Studying her features she was showing a lot of fear, before he could say anything.

"Sorceress I didn't think you could take this form outside Grayskull". There was a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I can for a limited time keep this form but my powers are greatly weakened."

He-Man nodded to her indicating this answer would suffice, for now.

She ignored He-Man and spoke as if only Duncan was there with her. "The reason I am here is after you left I tried to see if there was a way of penetrating the cloak over Snake Mountain." Pausing she looked both men in the eye.

"Unfortunately I couldn't penetrate the cloak and worse Evil-Lyn picked up on me during my attempt. She tried to invade my thoughts." Her gaze had shifted to the ground, she didn't want them to see how upset she was over this last admission. Both men were shocked and as they gathered their thoughts she waved them into silence before they had a chance to bombard her with questions.

"Do not concern yourselves, she learnt nothing of the secrets of Grayskull. Of that I can be certain." The strong voice was being to falter. "I fear though she may know a rescue attempt will be made soon."

"Why didn't you tell us this as Zoar or telepathically from Grayskull?" He-Man was angry, not at the Sorceress but at the situation. Their whole plan relied on surprise, they might have to abandon this attempt and wait for backup. Looking at Man-At-Arms for some reassurance, he was taken aback by the way Man-At-Arms was looking at the Sorceress… Guilty. He-Man realised there was more to this conversation but he knew these two are the best secret keepers in all of Eternia.

"Evil-Lyn is close enough to your location to pick up on any telepathic communication, if she was scanning the area around Snake Mountain. I could not afford to take another risk of alerting her."

Duncan finally broke his silence "What is it you're not telling us?"

The Sorceress was genuinely shocked by this question, she had been trying so hard to mask her emotions. Whether it was her being transparent or Duncan knowing her so well made no difference now. Turning to the confused He-Man she said "Please leave us."

He knew there was no point in arguing, so he simply nodded "I'll go on ahead and scout the area for signs of traps."

As He-Man picked up his pack and walked past Duncan gave an indifference nod, his gaze had never shifted from her face.

When He-Man was out of sight, the Sorceresses defences gave way and she collapsed into a heap, tears streamed down her face. Duncan had not seen her cry since the day she handed Teela to him.

Duncan crouched down beside her and gently hugged her. Funny he thought this is how he comforts Teela when she is upset. He tried to find something to help comfort her. "Teela has got out of tighter scrapes than this before. She's her mother's daughter."

Slowly pulling out of his arms, she wiped away the tears and looked up to meet his eyes "I don't deserve to be her mother. When Evil-Lyn tried to evade my mind I was focused completely on Teela and I'm scared of what she could have learnt."

A gasp escaped Duncan, he knew this was becoming a far more dangerous situation. "What can we do?"

The Sorceress appeared back in control "We have to get her out of there fast and hope Evil-Lyn hasn't picked up on anything."

"It won't be easy between Evil-Lyn and Skeletor's trap. I hate to say it but we may have to wait for other masters to provide back up."

"No we do not have the time. I will distract Evil-Lyn, I can fly to the other side of Snake Mountain and attack her shield."

"But then you will be a great distance away from Grayskull when you attack. Won't you be weakened? Wouldn't this confirm Evil-Lyn's suspicions? I think you should go back to Grayskull and try from there."

"NO. I will not delay Teela's rescue." He could see she was angry, here arms were shaking and her wings were spread.

Duncan could see she was going to be hard to reason with, how could she not understand that he loved Teela as his own child and desperately wanted her back but he wasn't going to let the Sorceress put all in danger. How stubborn like Teela she was, he knew how to get through to Teela when she was like this and he hoped it would work on her. "What about your duty to protect Grayskull. If you jeopardise it now for her, what has the past several years been for?"

He could see he had made an impact, she seemed about to crumble back to the ground "How dare you …" It was barely above a whisper. The pain was clear in her eyes.

"I am sorry but I need you to see sense. It is import that we all put our feelings for Teela aside to rescue her."

"You are right Duncan. It has been getting harder since…Wait did you say all of our feels. Are you saying...?" One eyebrow was raised and a look of shock registered on her face.

"I think we should leave this discussion for the time being."

She turned her attention away from him and towards Snake Mountain. She wished she could touch Teela's mind as she had always done in the past when she knew her child was in danger. Pushing those thoughts back into the box, just to lock away for a short time.

"I understand your concern Duncan but there is not enough time for me to go back to Grayskull or for you to wait for the other masters. I will only attack to draw their attention away without revealing my identity then return to Grayskull."

He still hated the idea but it was to best option to them considering what had happened. "Very well but I want your word you will head straight to Grayskull after the diversion, I don't want to have to worry about you as well."

"You have my word."


	3. Chapter 3 Child?

**Chapter 3**

He-Man had so far found no signs of traps or alarms. The sun was rising above the grey horizon and Duncan appeared in the distance. Grabbing a canteen from his pack he has a few mouthfuls of water as he sat waiting. He wondered if Man-At-Arms would reveal any part of the discussion, he shock his head as he watched the seasoned warrior approach.

Duncan couldn't help but feel annoyed at himself, he was a trained warrior and he knew how important it was to distance yourself from personal emotions on the battlefield. However, with Teela he had never managed that. If one was in trouble the other would selflessly go to the heart of the danger to pull the other out.

His mood didn't improve as he reached He-Man, the young mans face gave him away, he had lots of questions and Duncan had no answers to give him. "Just trust that I know best."

He-Man's eyebrows shot up in surprise he could see his old friend and mentor wasn't in the best of moods but he was never this blunt with him.

Duncan had not stopped when he reached He-Man, he hunched down his shoulders and picked up the pace.

He was a solider on a mission.

* * *

Evil-Lyn was lounging on the steps in Skeletor's throne room, deeply gazing into her crystal ball waiting for the next breach of the barrier. She knew it was coming, even Man-At-Arms should be attempting soon. What she was really after was another shot at the Sorceress.

Why was the Sorceress of Grayskull trying to penetrate the barrier? Was she asked to look for Teela or was she the one concerned for her?

Some memory was trying to surface but Evil-Lyn just could not put her finger on it. Maybe a trip to see the prisoner would help jog it or at least provide her with a bit of entertainment.

* * *

As she descended the stairs the only noise she could hear was the echo of her own footsteps. The cooling air and darkness caused goose-pimples on her body, this evil atmosphere was homely.

At the base of the stairs she walked along dimly lit corridor, past rows of empty cells. Trust Skeletor to hide her in the deepest part, he had spent ages down here getting the surroundings right for the capture of the Queen, he had told them between blasts earlier that he was not going to let all this effort go to waste.

As she reached the final cell she looked through the bars, it was the first time she had looked over her greatest foe on the battlefield, off one. She saw the child was a dirty, a little bruised and appeared to be out cold. The realisation that Teela was a child knocked the wind out of her.

She stepped back from the cell door, trying to compose herself by suppressing the guilt and sympathy she felt towards the child. She cursed her father this was all his doing with his soft teaching of a warrior's code not to harm the innocents in particular children.

After a few moments she felt as if she had regained control by reminding herself that this child was not some defenceless child, she was a seasoned warrior who had foiled several of her plans not to mention caused her greatest humiliation.

Embracing the anger that flooded her at those flash backs of when she had been defeated by Teela, all previous sympathy disappeared as she entered into the cell. It was time to turn her attention back to the task in hand.

* * *

Teela was woken by the sound of the rusting cell doors being wrenched open, she could not hear any footsteps entering the cell. She could sense she was no longer alone.

Her mind was fully awake but she couldn't get her body to respond, she could feel the chains were the only thing holding her body up. After a short time the numbness of her body was replaced by the dull aching of her muscles and her wrist were screaming in pain. She had kept her eyes shut pretending still be asleep, hoping that whoever it was in the room with her will leave.

"You can quite pretending. I KNOW you're awake!"

Teela wasn't sure whether to be relieved or fearful Evil-Lyn was in the cell instead of one of the others. Knowing it would do no good, Teela gave up the pretence and opened her eyes.

As her eyes opened the view that met Teela made her afraid. She had never been so scared in her life.

Evil-Lyn stood a few feet away, armed and she looked extremely angry at Teela.

"So you're not going to finish me off in a fair fight?" Teela didn't want to show she wasn't worried but her voice betrayed her.

Evil-Lyn stepped even closer, her eyes filled with a mixture of hatred and curiosity which bore into Teela's. Evil-Lyn broke eye contact as she leaned to whisper into Teela's ear. "Who said I was here to finish you off? Skeletor would be extremely unhappy to loose his bargaining chip."

Pulling back she could see the relief in the younger woman's face. An evil grin passed across her face. "That doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun before the main entertainment."

Laughter echoed along the corridors and up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Sharing

ï»¿

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story and all of you're reviews.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sharing**

The Sorceress flew as hard as she could back to Grayskull, using the little magic available as Zoar to help speed up her trip, ignoring the beautiful landscape below her.

She knew Duncan was right, she could do nothing until she was back at Grayskull. Even though she was infuriated with him, she knew he was only speaking the truth. She scolded herself for what she had almost done, putting herself, Grayskull and Teela at risk.

When she returned to Grayskull she would be more powerful and the only thing driving her was the thought that this extra power might be enough to tip the scales in favour of Teela's freedom.

As Grayskull came into view there was something trying to catch her attention, a small throbbing pain in the back of her mind. Pushing her wings even harder she put the pain down to the use of her magic in the form Zoar.

She flew through an eye of the skull fronting the castle, a fresh wave of pain was so intense it overcame her. She collapsed to the ground skidding across the polished floor and turning back to her natural human form. She threw her hands up to the side of her head, trying to stop the pain.

Nervous it was an attack on Grayskull from Skeletor she started to build up her power to shield the structure and to retaliate, ready to face the threat alone this time as she refused to call the others off the rescue mission.

Pulling herself onto her feet, she was on the verge of releasing her power when it dawned on her that the pain was not caused by an attack on Grayskull or herself.

Fear gripped her as there was only two others pain she would be able to sense.

Duncan and He-Man would only be at the base of Snake Mountain and if He-Man was injured then Duncan would have contacted her.

Careful not to repeat the mistake of her previous attempt, she gently probed the source of pain in her mind, following the link back towards Snake Mountain. Her worst fears were confirmed, the threads lead back to Teela and she was being tortured.

* * *

Evil-Lyn was using one stone to repay the two women who had inflicted great humiliation on her. Ever since she had crossed over the Mystic Wall both of these women had thwart all of her attempts to obtain the power and respect she had dreamed of all her life.

Evil-Lyn held her wand to the temple of Teela's head, randomly attacking her mind. She knew that Teela wasn't going to answer her questions at this stage, the young warrior looked a mess, physically she would not be able to hold out for long. However, her mind was as sharp and as strong as ever.

When she had started attacking Teela's mind, it had surprised her how much energy she had to use to even dent Teela's defences. She had used a large part of her energy to break through Teela's defences, now she could use a trivial amount of magic to make Teela understand what pain was.

After several minutes of Teela trying not to scream or display any signs of pain, Evil-Lyn was finally rewarded with a series of screams. Removing her wand from Teela's temple she created a small hole in her barrier around Snake Mountain and amplified Teela's pain towards Grayskull, hoping to provoke a response. She knew even if the Sorceress wasn't the one concerned about Teela, she wouldn't be able to stand aside and let the child suffer. That was the thing with these goody-two-shoes, their morals made them predictable, the Sorceress could not allow the torture to continue.

Leaving the hole in the barrier, Evil-Lyn reapplied her wand to Teela's temple. Teela blacked out a couple of times and Evil-Lyn had to stop her attacks long enough to revive her. She could sense there was little resistance left in warrior before her.

Now it was time for answers.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

**Chapter 5**

The pain she was sensing and sharing with her daughter was so great, she was amazed that her child could still be conscious.

Wave after wave the pain from Teela came like an invisible sea from Snake Mountain.

She had given Teela up so that none of their enemies would use her against the Sorceress, nonetheless this is what was happening now. She had no doubt in her mind that the witch was using Teela to draw her out, wanting another shot at penetrating the Sorceress's mind and the knowledge that she held. If Evil-Lyn learnt anything it could put the whole of Eternia at risk and all the while she hesitated Teela was being tortured.

The Sorceress resisted the panic that was threatening to consume her, the training she had received and regularly practised was starting to come into play. It was as if she was on autopilot, she pushed the panic away and thought through the options available to repel the attack.

This was going to be her hardest challenge yet but the images of Teela alone and in great pain snapped her out of the self pity.

The Sorceress could sense that Evil-Lyn had already used much of her magic on Teela partly by the magical barrier around Snake Mountain was a weaker with several large gaps. She knew that Evil-Lyn could not yet sense the Sorceress as she had made sure this time she was concealed from the witch.

Finally the Sorceress had surprise on her side.

* * *

Their pace to the base of Snake Mountain has been slower than they liked, but they couldn't afford to fall into a trap.

Duncan had been uneasy since they had left the Sorceress, there had been no trap, no sign of watchers, nothing.

This was highly unusual for Skeletor, he had never been so confident in any of the other plans, there was always some form of attempt before hand to thwart them.

He-Man was just as concerned as Duncan, this wasn't looking good for Teela.

As they started to ascend the mountain heading to one of the known hidden side entrances, they passed through Evil-Lyn's weakened force field and unknowingly set of the alarms inside the throne room.

* * *

Skeletor jumped up from his throne as the alarm went off. It was finally show time.

"Soon I will destroy He-Man and all of Grayskull's secrets will be mine."

Looking around the room he noticed Evil-Lyn was missing from her usual spot. Too excited to really care he rounded up his lackeys that were there and headed off to prepare the deadly welcome for his guests.


	6. Chapter 6 Time to move

**_Author Note:_**_ Apologies for the delay in posting this next section of the story. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Evil-Lyn was becoming impatient, Teela could hear it in the other woman's voice. The witch had her wand pressed against Teela's forehead and was shouting something at her, probably the same questions she had been asking for what felt like hours "Who is the Sorceress? What does she want with you? How can I get into Grayskull? Who is He-Man? Where doe's he hide?"

The pain was so great she could hardly understand the questions, let alone answer them. She had no idea of the answers; she just wanted it to stop.

She couldn't tell if she was shouting out that she had no idea or if she was screaming. All she could feel, hear and taste was pain.

Teela knew she was on the verge of snapping and slipping into madness as an escape, when a warm quite voice seeped into her conscious dousing the pain in her head. As it grew louder she felt comforted and something else, as soon as she thought she had pinpointed the feeling, it was forgotten as the image of the Sorceress appeared.

* * *

Duncan reached the entrance first, he paused just inside the threshold long enough to allow his eyes to adjust to the gloominess. Once his eyes had grown accustomed he pushed himself on, time was slipping from his grasp.

He-Man was amazed at the speed Duncan was moving, he was a few moments behind, and as he brought up the rear his eyes scanned the surrounding area. Nothing. He followed his friend with a sense of dread growing inside.

* * *

The cohort of evil minions followed their master in silence through the winding tunnels towards the centre of the mountain. They each had their own doubts about this plan, granted it was several times better than any of his previous ideas. None though were stupid enough to say anything to Skeletor, especially this close to executing a scheme.

As they reached the top of the steps leading down to the dungeon, Skeletor suddenly whirled around to face his minions. The abruptness of his movement caught them by surprise and the collided with each other, falling over into al large heap that stopped mere inches from Skeletor's feet.

While they pulled themselves up, Skeletor muttered under his breath, wondering how he of all people ended up with this set of bumbling fools. He sighed and waited as they finished brushing themselves down, thinking they had their purpose.

He had been patient enough "If you fools have finished mucking around, those fools He-Man and Man-At-Arms should be in the outer chambers. I have the trap set up at the rear golem entrance. Mer-Man and Trap-Jaw lead them there, BUT take them the scenic route. I need time to bait the trap."

"Yes Skeletor." Without another word they turned and ran to lure the enemy as ordered.

That left Beast-Man, Tri-Clops, Webstor and Clawful with their master. Skeletor was about to say something before he changed his mind. Returning his attention to the job at hand, he waved them to follow closely as he descended the stairs.

* * *

Sweat was already running down her brow, the concentration required was so great to control the tiny bit of magic that flowed across the connection. By releasing a small amount of magic this way she was able to keep her intentions concealed.

As she steered the magic into Teela's mind she used it to help dose the pain and start setting up barriers to protect her daughters mind. The Sorceress couldn't yet stop the source of the pain as this would instantly alert Evil-Lyn.

As she continued working she spoke calmly to Teela, words of comfort and hope, it was upsetting to feel the child was confused and scared.

As Teela's pain subsided the Sorceress could sense she was more coherent and able to withstand the next stage.

* * *

Duncan had slowed his pace, Snake Mountain's tunnels were riddled with crevasses and crossing tunnels, there was the perfect terrain for an ambush.

He-Man came up beside his friend, he also knew of the dangers and had his sword drawn as they crept along the tunnel that lead to the throne room.

Duncan drew them to a halt just out of ear shot of the throne room, as they crouched for a brief rest, the old solider turned to his pupil with a sombre expression and whispered "He-Man, if something should happen to me, promise me you'll…"

He-Man grasped his friends shoulder and gave a light squeeze as he nodded. Duncan knew that there was no need to say anymore, he was proud of the man before him and knew that there was never a need to ask.

* * *

The Sorceress built up the magic, knowing there was only enough in her for one proper strike. Her strength would not hold out for long and although Teela was strong it would drain her quicker as she was untrained and already exhausted.

Was there was sufficient magic built up, as before she channelled it down the link, through Teela and directed it straight at Evil-Lyn.

* * *

Evil-Lyn was very tired, so tired her arm couldn't hold her wand in place after Teela had stopped crying out in pain. She was frustrated that the warrior was unable to provide her with any answers, what was worst the Sorceress hadn't shown herself as expected. She had wasted her powers for no reason and without results she would be at Skeletor's mercy for damaging his 'bait' as he referred to Teela.

Just as she was thinking about cutting her loses, she felt a sudden surge in magic. "So the Sorceress had finally decided to show up" she muttered to herself.

Before she had a chance to start casting, the surge of magic didn't stop at Teela as a defence shield as she predicted, instead it passed through Teela following the link Evil-Lyn had set up to channel her magic at the girl. Evil-Lyn had no time to defend herself and as the magic struck she was sent flying across the cell. As she hit the wall there was a brief moment when she thought she saw a shimmering falcon hovering protectively in front of Teela. Then the world went black.

* * *

The Sorceress collapsed into her throne, her breathing ragged and she was drenched in her own sweat. Her senses told her Evil-Lyn's link was broken and her barrier was gone, indicating the witch was now fully drained or unconscious.

It had taken so much out of her but before she could rest she needed to reach once more to check on Teela. When Evil-Lyn's link was broken the Sorceress lost hold of Teela.

Finding Teela's mind was unharmed by her attack, the Sorceress sighed in relief and her posture relaxed. She knew Teela was struggling to stay awake, her mind and body were desperately crying for rest. She told her telepathically to rest and that help was almost there.

As she sensed Teela give into the need to sleep, she decided to follow her lead. Regretfully she pulled back her mind from Snake Mountain and rapped her wings about her where she sat and allowed her own mind and body rest, knowing she had saved her daughter from one attack. It was now down to He-Man and Duncan, two men she trusted not only with her own life but also that of her daughter's.


	7. Chapter 7 Bargaining Chip

**A/N: Thank you to all that are reading my stories and a special thank you to those that have left comments/sent me messages (including Evelyn CMB reminding me that I need to update). Although the main part of the story is finished, I have been adding extra scenes throughout to ensure there is consistency. I am afraid working life meant that I have had to delay writing these scenes but hopefully (fingers crossed) I'm back to posting once a week.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Skeletor had never been so excited, he could sense that this time he was onto something, something even better than his original plan. As he reached the base of the steps he caught a whiff of magic in the air, sensing the origin was from one of the cells ahead he quickened his pace. There was only one cell occupied at the moment and he refused to loose his bargaining chip now. The others were unprepared for Skeletor's increase in pace and they quickly fell behind.

Skeletor's strides increased as he neared the cell, his havoc staff was in his hand ready to face anyone trying to interfere. As he rounded the last corner, his eyes burned with rage upon seeing the cell door wide open. Increasing his pace he reached the threshold, the havoc staff levelled to shoot an intruder. Quickly scanning the room he saw Teela was where he left her and Evil-Lyn was crumpled against the wall on the other side of the cell. Seeing no one else was in the room, he examined the two women more closely. Evil-Lyn looked deathly white but was just unconscious he could see she was breathing and nothing appear to be twisted in the wrong direction. Turning his attention to Teela he noted she was also pale but breathing normally, appearing to be asleep rather than knocked out. The magic that filled the room had come from Evil-Lyn, he had no doubt.

Before he had a chance to think anymore, those buffoons that he called his minions came running into the cell, colliding into his back. Pushing them off and picking himself off the ground, he was about to blast them when a groan from behind him caught his attention. Teela's eyelids fluttered open for a brief moment, before succumbing once again to fatigue. Skeletor knew that time was escaping him, he knew that a rescue team were already inside Snake Mountain and here he was wasting time.

"Beast-Man, Tri-Clops take the Captain to the trap. Webstor go ad make sure that we are not followed."

Beast-Man and Tri-Clops unshackled Teela, supporting the unconscious Captain between them, they hoisted her up so that only the tips of her toes were dragging along the floor. As they passed the unconscious form of Evil-Lyn, Tri-Clops tilted his head towards her "Boss, what about Evil-Lyn?"

"Leave her, I'll deal with her later." Skeletor snarled with such malice that the others cringed.

* * *

He-Man went in first, in close combat he has the advantage over his opponents and Duncan could provide cover with his cannons. Also, he wanted to be the first to find Teela, as selfish as it sounded, he need to make sure she was safe. As soon as Duncan gets hold of her, he would not give her up to anyone, meaning He-Man would have to wait till he was Adam back at the palace. He couldn't wait that long, she was his best friend, the only young woman he felt comfortable around. As he crept into the throne room, he didn't just love her as his best friend, he loved her. A few unrepeatable words ran through his mind, his timing was out by miles.

A noise ahead drove those thoughts out, returning to the problem at hand, two of them against Skeletor and his men. Using the throne as cover he caught a glimpse of Mer-Man and Trap-Jaw down one of the tunnels, they appeared to be on guard duty. As he waited for them to continue on their patrol, time ticked past, he could have sworn he could hear the individual sand particles falling through the glass hour. Seconds seemed like seconds were minutes, minutes were hours. After a few minutes of watching the pair he started wondering if they were guarding the entrance rather than the type of patrol guarding Teela was always getting her men to do. There she was again seeping into his mind, he gave out a light sigh, he couldn't think of a recent hour he hasn't thought about her.

Signalling to Duncan they moved towards the dimly lit corridor where Mer-Man and Trap-Jaw were. As He-Man moved closer he could see no door or passage where they were standing, he could not work out what they were doing there. As his mind raced through ideas, he watched Duncan triple check his weapons. A final nod and He-Man's feet were already moving as Duncan laid down fire. As He-Man prepared to fight them, they turned tail and ran in the other direction shouting directions to each other that he could not quite make out. Without a second thought He-Man was following them through a maze of tunnels, he could hear Duncan's footsteps as he ran to keep up.

Mer-Man and Trap-Jaw kept slowing as they rounded corners and crossroads, it seemed as they twisted round they resented running away. The dread started to rise again, this was now becoming a high risk of a trap. Slowing down a little he allowed Duncan to catch up.

"What's up lad?" Even though he had been running at fast pace in his heavy armour, Duncan was not out of breath.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I think they are leading us into a trap." He-Man kept his eyes on the tunnel ahead. A grunt of agreement came from Duncan, they couldn't afford to get warn down by these two before they reached Skeletor and Teela.

As they rounded the corner they were thrown into darkness. Cautiously they walked forwards as Duncan searched for a torch. The light from the torch flickered on too late for them to avoid the white webbing.


	8. Chapter 8 Bring her back home

**Chapter 8**

Queen Marlena paced behind the Thrones, the army had arrived back at the city but Man-at-Arms, He-Man and her son had yet to reach the Palace. She wanted to rush down to the gates to tell Duncan, her husband's best friend, what had happened to his daughter but better judgement told her a public square was not the right place.

Pausing by the window she idly twiddled Teela's Snake Staff, she had found it not far from where she saw Teela fending off Skeletor and his men. The thought of the young woman whom she and Randor had helped raise, now in the hands of their enemy was heart breaking. She always worried when either Adam or Teela went to battle and how she kept her nerve when both were fighting she could not work out.

Randor came up beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, both gazed out over the Kingdom. The glint off the Staff caught Randor's eye, sad thoughts flooded him, this was not the first time he had found Marlena upset over a missing loved one. "It's my fault." She whispered, as she carried on gazing out. He pulled her closer, her body was rigid.

"No, Keldor is to blame. Making our children grow up into warriors. Not that anyone could have stopped Teela, she was a born warrior." He let out a small chuckle as thoughts of Teela and Adam playing soldiers when they were six in the palace grounds. They even had a little fort in the gardens that they would sleep in on summer nights and patrol in the day. Teela was drilling others even then and even though Adam kept pointing out as the boy he was meant to protect her, she was always jumping in front of him when an imaginary enemy appear.

Randor heard Marlena start to say something but her emotions caused her to stutter, her shoulders slumped while she wiped away the tears that running down her cheeks. "They'll be here soon and I don't know what to say. She's like a daughter to me and Duncan a brother."

"The truth. That we will not rest until she is home safe with us."

The sound of marching boots stirred them into action, Randor gently guided her to her Throne. As Marlena sat down the doors opened and the returning masters entered lead by Man-E-Faces.

Man-E-Faces took a step forward from the group, bowed and started to debrief the Royal couple. Marlena slowly stood up, she peered over their heads looking for any signs of Man-at-Arms, He-Man or Adam. Man-E-Faces saw the distress in the Queen's eyes, forgetting about his debrief he stepped closer and softly spoke "What is the matter your Majesty?"

Tears were appearing in her eyes and her gaze dropped to the item in her hands. Man-E-Faces was stunned, a sense of dread filled him as he though the worse. Before he could comment, the King cleared his throat and addressed the warriors before him. "Where are Duncan and He-Man?"

Meck-a-Neck spoke first. "They were called away to Grayskull."

Randor thought about walking down to be amongst his friends as he told them but thought that would only lead disarray. He was King now and could not allow personal feelings to cloud his judgement. "My friends, I was hoping to speak to Man-at-Arms first but I can not wait any longer. Late yesterday Skeletor attacked the palace." A small gasp escaped his audience. "Fortunately the attempt to kidnap the Queen failed. However, during the battle Skeletor manage to take Teela. There has yet to be a demand to the palace." As the news sank in the floor exploded with outrage and questions.

A voice suddenly sounded above all others and the Masters turned to their Queen who was addressing them. "I know that you have travelled far already and wish to rest but I would ask you to first ready some volunteers to go to Snake Mountain and bring Teela home. Who is willing to go?"

At that point all of the Masters forgot about their wounds and fatigue, one of their own was missing and they were prepared to get her back.

* * *

**I know I'm cruel taking the story away from the main action but as many know there are little things that need explaining so you just don't suddenly go – 'huh, where did that come from?'**

**Please leave your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9 Friend to Bitter Rival

**A/N: Apologise again to all of you out there that have been awaiting this story. But due to technical difficulties (mainly the computer dying) and going on holiday, I'm afraid this is the earliest time I could access my story and upload chapter 9. Chapter 10 should be up this weekend. **

**Thank you for reading and your reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Skeletor wished he had Evil-Lyn by his side, although his magic was more powerful, he drained quickly and if by some miracle He-Man yet again manages to thwart his plan then he would need every ounce of his strength to deal with the blond buffoon.

It was funny that buffoon had access to the powers of Grayskull and the Elders at the tip of his fingers and he never called upon it. Skeletor could taste the surplus magic hidden behind him, sensing he was a barrier holding back the majority of the power. How he could deny himself all that power was beyond Skeletor. The fact this surplus energy wasn't used annoyed him far more than the fact if used it would be serving the masters.

Keldor as he had once been known, was once counted amongst there numbers, a faithful servant to the Elders and the Eternia. Then they had refused to let him practice the more powerful magic, saying that it was too dark and dangerous for the heart of man. After everything he had done and sacrificed for them and their ways, it was an outrage that in return they refused to grant him his one heart's desire. That had infuriated him, as he left the hall his heart was consumed by hatred and one thing on his mind. "If they weren't going to give it to him then he would take it by force."

He had once been Randor's equal in rank under the Elders, but as their most loyal servant Randor grew in favour and turned him from a friend to a bitter rival.

There was no doubt in Keldor's mind that Randor wouldn't understand he was fighting for what was owed to him and instead try to stop him along with his second in command Duncan. Keldor was prepared for this eventuality, there was only going to be one possible solution and that was to eliminate them.

Randor had always been the natural leader and the better swordsman, but not by much, enough for Keldor not to risk everything on a fair sword fight.

Then that stupid shield stunt he pulled off at the last minute causing the greatest potion Keldor ever created come back into his face. In a way this was a blessing in disguise, it allowed him to increase his magic. Within the dark hemisphere he found time to practice and gain enough strength to go seeking revenge and obtain what is owed to him.

"You will not thwart me this time" he muttered as he picked up the pace. All thoughts were on victory.

* * *

Battle Cat was upset that he had been left behind with the army, due a slight injury he had picked up on his paw when he was attacking a fishman. He headed back with the other Masters towards the Palace, hating being parted from his master and partner. As they drew nearer to Castle Grayskull he felt himself being drawn there, it was odd that the Sorceress had not spoken to him, instead it was as if the very stones of the castle were enticing him.

Leaving the army behind him, he ran towards the castle, the pain from his paw magically gone.

* * *

He-Man felt the webbing wrap around the power sword, he reacted quickly. Keeping a strong grip on his sword, he pulled at the webbing and was rewarded by a thump as Webster fell to the ground.

"I don't think so, that's not going to happen for a second time." The statement was out before he had time to think. Last time he was Adam when the creature caught him off guard in Snake Mountain. A fresh wave of grief washed over him as he remembered how he couldn't protect Teela as she was pulled from his grasp.

While Webster was laid dazed from his fall He-Man used his own webbing to bind him.

"That should hold him for a while."

A curt node from Duncan, then they were back on their pursuit.

* * *

After a short time the Masters were assembled and their equipment loaded into the Wing Riders.

Ram-Man, Buzz-Off, Stratos, Man-E-Faces and Meck-A-Neck stood on the launch pad, a little uneasy. They hoped He-Man and Man-at-Arms were either on their way or already there as their com-links were switched off.

Without them the masters leaderless and there was a mute consent that they were not as tight. None the less Teela was like a daughter to each of them and they were going to do what any 'father' figure would do.


	10. Chapter 10 Shadows

**A/N: It's a funny weekend, but ask anyone in the UK and it was the first bit of sun we've seen since May, so I couldn't resist going away for a few days. Sorry.**

**I've been everywhere but with Teela for the last couple of chapters but that's all about to change.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Beast-Man and Tri-Clops dragged the unconscious Teela out of the narrow corridor passed the two large Golem guardians, onto a narrow ledge along the large crater behind Snake Mountain. Even though it was midday, there was little light, the large Golems carved on either side of the entrance, hidden in the shadows.

Skeletor's bellowing cloak could be seen heading towards a large platform on the other side of the crater. As Beast-Man stepped forwards, a thin strip of the ledge broke off and fell into the blackness. Carefully leaning over the edge for the first time all he could see was a dark pit, rather than the molten lava which flows through the other fissures of Snake Mountain.

"Rumours from the Snakemen that once ruled here, is that the dark pit is bottomless. " Tri-Clops said, he enjoyed talking as he gets ready to face the Masters, it prevents him from getting nervous. He didn't mind, like the others, the occasional chat with Beast-Man.

"Err... do you really think it is bottomless?" Beast-Man asked as he moved away from the edge of the ledge. Neither of them wanted to find out that fact was true.

They followed Skeletor while hugging the wall, Beast-Man was causing problems by insisting of also walking by the wall. With Teela between them it was causing trouble carrying her and slowed their progress. Luckily for them Skeletor was too busy marking something out on the ground to notice their tardiness.

Near Skeletor was a metal cage balanced carefully on the edge. The cage was made up of a solid glass base and metal bars around the sides and the roof of solid metal with a chain attached to the cliff to ensure it did not drop into the bottomless pit…yet. This was the destination for their prisoner.

* * *

Teela watched as the power inside her built and knocked Evil-Lyn into the wall behind. Her body felt so weak, it screamed at her yet again for rest. Her mind was working overtime to try and understand what had just transpired. Again the soothing voice of the Sorceress comforted her and sent her to sleep.

Through the haze she could here voices, as they grew louder, she became aware of the pain of her feet and arms. She thought she recognised the deep voices, they were saying something about an extra surprise for someone and how it was good they were in shadows as the light hurting it.

As she focused on the voices she found her self emerging from a dream like state.

As she fought the weight of her eyelids, her body falling as she was released. It was as if her body was falling into a deep pit at slow motion, what seemed like hours she hit something cold and hard. As her eyelids fluttered open, trying to adjust to the lighting, she found herself flat on her belly facing down. As she placed her hands on the ground to she brace herself, the pain of her wrists returned and ran up her arms, the shock caused her hands to slip across the smooth surface, causing her chin to hit the glass.

Giving up the idea of getting up for the moment, Teela tried to see her surroundings from her current position. Through the metal bars she could see Skeletor's form crouched over the ground, he appeared to be scratching something with the base of his havoc staff.

Turning her head slowly in the opposite direction she could see Tri-Clops playing around with a machine. Two wires ran out of the machine, following the wires Teela had to crane her neck up to see the top of the bars and the wires wrapped around them.

"That can't be good." Muttered Teela under her breath. If she was going to escape it would have to be now or never.

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer and paths will cross.**

**Please use the button below to submit a quick review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Tunnels and Fissures

**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments, really happy you're enjoying my story. **

**I've read some comments/reviews other writers (in the book section) have had this week and it is disheartening that some people have written reviews saying; they have not done the research, put effort into their stories and no one wants to read this rubbish so they should quit writing. **

**I personally cannot stand this! It is not reviewing or providing positive criticism.**

**So lets take time to remind people we are enjoying their stories and encourage the creative minds out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The tunnels they where running down were dark and damp, their footsteps echoed. They were running blind now, following the twists and turns, they were yet to meet any junctions.

The sound of dripping water was becoming louder as they followed the path deeper into the mountain.

"I don't like the look of this lad." Duncan whispered the warning as they slowed their pace. They knew they were heading towards Mer-Mans lair.

He-Man halted after stepping into deep water. He really disliked fighting in water but knew there would be little choice. Knowing Duncan would be alright he took a large breath and swam along the next section of the tunnel. It was a short swim to reach the surface of the large pool. The fungi on the wall gave off an eerie blue glow that lit up the large chamber.

He-Man kept low in the water while trying to pick up where Mer-Man and Trap-Jaw were. He barely heard Duncan as he surfaced behind over the rusting squeak, of what he could summarise was Trap-Jaws joints.

* * *

Duncan felt his age as he swam through the murky water in the corridor. Surfacing behind He-Man he tried to hide his heavy breathing, luckily the rusting squeaks provided adequate cover.

Gently moving towards the nearest bank, Man-At-Arms carefully pulled himself out of the water. A quick glance behind showed him that He-Man was being distracted by something in the water. Creeping towards the creaking sound he noticed the numbers of stalagmites were increasing, the visibility ahead was decreasing with every step. Great, he thought, I'm walking into perfect ambush country.

All of a sudden the cavern went deadly silent, all Duncan could hear was the sound of his breath.

A large explosion in the water shook the cavern, sending a deafening sound that echoed from all directions. Duncan turned towards the water, afraid for Adam's safety. All he saw was a large splash as the water was still unsettled, before to do anything he felt a large weight crash into the back of him, knocking him to the ground. Struggling to his feet he grabbed the mace that always hangs from his hip, he couldn't worry about the lad at the moment, as he had his own problem.

* * *

Teela could feel the pain rippling though her body as her muscles tensed up. She had been keeping her body as still as possible, trying to prevent drawing attention to herself. Skeletor was still hunched over the ground muttering something and Tri-Clops was busy fiddling with the machine in his hand. A couple of times he had turned around to obtain something from a nearby tool box, Teela had taken this opportunity to have a better look around. During the last chance she noticed that the cage door was not securely shut. A plan had formed in her mind, the next time Tri-Clops turns away she'll make a break for the door.

Tri-Clops was dithering with the wires of his machine, Teela could see he was ready to go back for more tools and the waiting was killing her. She had to restrain herself from jumping up, it took all her strength and training.

Just when her patient was about to run out Tri-Clops moved towards the tool box, with his back turned to her. Seizing her chance she jumped up and ran towards the door, so far luck was on her side as no noise was made by her boots on the polished glass and she managed to keep her footing, even if it was like running on ice.

Teela runs through the door of the cage, almost tripping over as her boots hit the solid ground. Not daring to glace back, she broke into a run towards the nearest tunnel. She knew it would not be long until someone notices she is missing. Passing several fissures in the wall, she was now only ten paces from the tunnel, even though she had no idea where it lead, it would provide her with some cover. Now five strides away from the tunnel, thoughts of joy started seeping in, her defences slightly dropped and she missed the large orange arm come out of a hidden fissure.

It was as if she had run into a branch but instead of hitting the ground she found large claws around her throat and her feet no longer touching the ground. Teela found herself being carried back, her throat was sore and the pain was immense, tears were welling in her eyes.

She was thrown backwards and slid across the smooth glass surface until she hit the bars.

"Do be more careful Beast-Man. I still need her alive and in one piece."

"Err… Sorry Skeletor."

Teela was in agony, she had almost got away, she was so close and now was she not only back where she started, the pain was now accompanied by a throbbing head.


	12. Chapter 12 the Trap is almost sprung!

**A/N: Thank you for all of your comments. Sorry it's been a while. I plan to have this finished by the end of the holiday season.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Springing the Trap!**

Mer-Man was spoilt for choice on which of his monsters to release, victory would depend on this choice, he knew that if he succeeded Skeletor would praise him and make him his second in command.

There was only ever one pet that he truly trusted and favoured above the others. However, the Masters had defeated him a few times, but that was when there was more than one of them. Swimming down to the cage gate, he laughed with joy as he released the Kraken. Returning to the main pool he could still see He-Man on the surface, pointing the tripod at the hero, the Kraken burst out of the cage and straight for him.

The Kraken picked up speed as it saw He-Man, as it raced from directly below, it opened up its beak as it came within inches of its prey but as it broke the surface it swallowed nothing but air.

He-Man had sensed the beast as it opened its beak and managed to dive to the side as the giant head exploded next to him, the force created a giant ripple, flooding the caverns floor. Knowing he did not have long to act before the beast picked up on what happened, he dove under the surface towards its tail. As He-Man went to grab the beasts tail a green flash went past, mentally telling Mer-Man he had to wait his turn he grabbed the tail and started swimming in a tight circle.

Duncan still dazed from the blow, was caught on the back foot, he was just about shielding himself from the blows Trap-Jaw was raining down on him with his axe for a hand. If it was not for the rusty sound, he may have already been defeated. As every blow came he was forced to step back, luckily he was used to fighting on uneven ground so he managed to keep his footing. As the next blow came the heel of his foot hit the base of a stalagmite, there was no room left behind him. Ducking beneath Trap-Jaws axe arm and pushing Trap-Jaw forwards, he was rewarded by the screeching sound of metal twisting. Turning to face his opponent he could see the axe was now bent upwards and useless, even better was the fact that Trap-Jaw could not seem to get the axe out of his hand slot to change weapons. As Trap-Jaw looked up to see Duncan try and shake off his earlier haze, he flung himself forwards trying to knock him to the ground.

As they grappled with each other a large growling sound grew nearer, they were showered with a mist of water. "I'm going to turn into a rust bucket from all of this water." A few moments later a small wall of water rolled towards them. Forgetting each other they both lunged to grab hold of any nearby stalagmites to prevent themselves from being washed away. As the water hit they both felt themselves being dragged, unfortunately for Trap-Jaw with his broken hand he lost his grip on the slippery stone and disappeared with the water out o the cavern.

The water level started dropping after several minutes, leaving a dripping Duncan alone. "We'll that was a bit of luck". Taking a brief moment to check over his wounds, he sustained from Trap-Jaw making sure they were nothing more than scratches.

Duncan headed towards the pool, hoping to spot He-Man near the waters edge. As he drew closer he heard the sound of roaring water, grabbing hold of a nearby rock he braced himself for another tidal wave. After several seconds past he could still hear the roar but it wasn't closer. Cautiously releasing his grip on the rock he walked closer to the pool, always noting the nearest handholds should the occasion arise. As the rocks thinned out he could finally glimpse the water and he finally understood the noise, in the centre of the pond there was a giant whirlpool.

He-Man was starting to worry, he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for much longer, as he looked around for something to bind the creature with he noticed the cage the creature had been released from. Pulling the tail deeper and deeper he started to manouver the base of the whirpool at the cage entrance. As he let go the momentum of the whirpool dragged its occupants into the dark cavern. Grabbing the cages grate He-Man pushed it down in place locking Mer-Man in with his pet. Then just to make sure they didn't get out he broke the release lever on the wall.

As his head broke the surface he felt his lungs fill with the damp air, hearing something behind him, he spun around afraid that somehow Mer-Man and his pet had already escaped, he spotted Duncan by the pools edge motioning him over. Catching his breath after reaching the pool's edge he could see that his mentor also had a bit of a run in, before he could say anything Duncan waved him off and offered him a hand out of the water. As they brushed the water themselves the silently took up their search for Teela.

* * *

Teela woke up, not sure how or when she dozed off, she was in the middle of the cage facing the sky above. The sky above was gently moving she though, which made no sense. Pulling herself back up into a sitting position she noticed all of her muscles were sore, grabbing the back of her legs which were threatening to cramp up on her, she felt the dents from where they had taken the full force of her being thrown into the cage.

"Nice to see you've decided to wake up Captain" Skeletor's voice called. "Beastman, wait you imbisile, we need to reach the cage at the moment."

"Errr..sorry Skeletor."

As Teela turned around she noticed that the cage was now off the ground and partly over the pit. Triclops stood to the side with the wires in one and as he was flicking switches on the remote box.

"Triclops are you ready yet?" Skeletor demanded, pacing closer to his scientist.

"Yes, Skeletor. It seems to all be in order."

"Well then get on with it!"

Triclops moves forwards to the cage, checking that Teela is now in the centre of the cage he places the wires on the bar and hits another series of switches. There is a low humming sound and the bars glow for a short time and then turn a dull grey. Teela looks at the gleeful faces in front of her confussed at what they were suppose to have accomplished. As if reading her thoughts Skeletor picks up a small twig and throws it at the cage, there is a short buzz as it hits the bars and then smashes to piecies as it hits the ground. Teela looks in horror at the pieces on the floor as they are no longer wood but stone.

Anger takes over her as she relises what they are planning, she tries to shout out that he'll be sorry but only a harsh cough can be heard as her throat is still say and dry from Beastman capturing her.

Luaghing at her pathetic attempts, Skeletor commands Beastman to "carry on lifting the cage into it's pride of place above the centre of the pit and give our dear Captian here a view to remember." Then turning to his captive "don't forget to not touch the bars, we don't want to remove the surprise."

Skeletors victory speech was interrupted by a large screech from the other side of the crater. "Ah, I see the main entertainment has arrived."


	13. Chapter 13 Vines and Ropes

A/N: first a quick apology to you al for not getting something up sooner but now that I'm stuck at home ill I've got a bit of time to get this uploaded.

* * *

Emerging from the corridor He-Man and Duncan are momentary dazed by the change in light. They are busy trying to take in the blurry view of the crater that they don't notice the stone either side coming to life. Years of training had taught them not to rely on a single sense and out of reflex He-Man grabs the closest stone gargoyle and tries to put it into a body lock, he can barely get his arms around the creature, when a set of stone talons rips into his exposed arm. Realising these creatures were not alive he yelled at Duncan to hit the ground as he swings the one in his arms over Duncan and into the other one. Both of the creatures tried desperately to get a solid footing on the narrow pathway but it was in vain, their sharp talons instead ripped up the path and they tumbled into the crater screeching. These screeches were quickly drowned out by a series of cracking sounds. Looking down Duncan saw the path around the crater was the source of this noise. Realisation dawned on the pair and they made a dash for it, Duncan soon realised he wasn't going to be fast enough as the ledge beneath his foot crumbled away. Suddenly there was nothing solid beneath him but before he felt the sensation of plunging he felt someone grab the collar of his suite of armour.

Despite being two steps ahead He-Man could sense what was about to happen and all of his trainings kicked in and as he grabbed hold of Duncan whilst jumping across the falling stones. With one giant leap he managed to get them both feet first safely onto the solid path. A bolt of light from their left caught the corner of their eye and both managed to roll out of its path. Facing the direction the both came from the found themselves a short distance from Skeletor and Beastman. "Ah so glad you could make it, you made it in time for the main entertainment."

"Where is Teela Skeletor? Release her and we will leave Snake Mountain."

"A why muscle brain would I want you to leave when I have made an effort to give you such a welcome." With that Skeletor stepped out of their eye line leaving them a view of Teela slumped in the centre of a metal cage overhanging the centre of the crater.

"Teela?" Gasps Man-At-Arms.

"Skeletor!" Roars He-Man. "Let Teela go."

"I think not. As I said I had gone to a lot of trouble and you wouldn't want to disappoint your host." As he said this Skeletor moved closer to the Hero, noticing his enemy was distracted by his decoration he took full advantage and through a pouch of powder over He-Man.

Coughing He-Man stood waiting for some ill effect to take over him. After nothing happened for a minute he exchanged confused looks with Duncan. Before he could express his thought that Skeletor was losing his touch small sprouts started appearing across his body. Duncan tried to step in to help He-Man rip off the sproutlings but before he could grab any of them Skeletor blasted him away.

"Ah He-Man I see my new Trentren pet has taken a likening to you. Beastman help Man-At-Arms back up onto his feet and over to a spot where he can get a better view of his daughter."

Beastman grabbed Man- At-Arms and dragged his unconscious body over to where Triclops was checking the instruments.

Meanwhile He-Man was trying to rip the vines off him the more he struggled the more drained he felt. He knew that even if the Sorceress was back at Greyskull she wouldn't have enough energy to sustain him for long. As he grabbed one of the largest vines wrapping around his leg he noticed that it was taking on a snake like appearance. Before sense kicked in to throw the thing away its fangs dug deep into his forearm.

"Oh did I forget to mention that the Trentren is a vine snake and as much as I would love for you to stay around I am afraid that the Trentren likes the darkness. I do hate to see my pets suffer so into the crater you go". With that Skeletor pointed his staff at He-Man, who braced for a spell to blast him. Instead for the second time he was caught off guard by the mages spell. Ropes appeared around his legs entwining with the vines until they covered his lower torso where they suddenly went taunt and He-Man's feet were pulled out from behind. His face hit the stone floor with full force as his hands were too busy fighting with the Trentren.

Man-At-Arms discarded in a corner started to come around, as he regained some of his senses the stench of animals filled his nose and that meant only one thing Beastman. Duncan knew that the claws on that beast could do some serious damage to his armour but as he wasn't being torn apart at the momentum the creature's attention must be elsewhere and Duncan may have surprise on his side. Gently moving his hand he felt stronger as his fingers gripped the handle of his trusty mace. With one quick movement he had jumped to his feet and knocked Beastman out with a single hit. What he had failed to have known was that Beastman wasn't alone and before he could race his mace for a second swing Triclops was already on top of him. As the two grabbled they heard Skeletor a distance away cackling and shouting something at He-Man. But they were both too busy to look up, even following the crash. The shockwaves of the crash gave Man-At-Arms extra momentum allowing him to flip Triclops off him. Grabbing a freeze ray gun on his belt Duncan shot Triclops straight in the eye, turning him into a living ice cube. Looking around Duncan could see He-Man struggling with the ropes, vines and Skeletor. As much as he wanted to help he knew that he alone wasn't enough to take on Skeletor and his pet, if he could free Teela then the two of them would be able to free He-Man. Following the pulley system holding the cage out over the pit Duncan found Triclops control device half hidden behind the rocks. Activating the system Duncan could only wait until the cage holding Teela was in touching distance.


	14. Chapter 14 Of Stone

**Chapter 14 – Of Stone**

Teela could hear everything going on in the crater, her vision was still a little blurred following her run in with Beastman. She heard the shrieks of the gargoyles behind her, Skeletor shouting at his minions to get ready as the sound of the ledge breaking reached Teela's ears. She had tried to call out to her father and He-man to warn them that this is a trap but her throat was still too sore to produce anything louder than a whisper.

All she could do was listen as the action happened around her. "Come on girl, you're not Captain of the Guard for no reason. That got herself captured and thrown into a cage that will turn you into stone if you touch the bars. Stop it; now remember what Father says 'Don't rush into a conclusion'. Think it through. So I'm a little stunned but nothing feels broken. What tools are at my disposal?" Feeling through her armour she found her concealed Flash Beads and thanked all that was good that Skeletor and his minions still hadn't found the hidden panel in her armour. "Right now to assess my cell for weaknesses". But before she could undertake this her attention was drawn to the small figures further round the crater rim.

"_Ah He-Man I see my new Trentren pet has taken a likening to you. Beastman help Man-At-Arms back up onto his feet and over to a spot where he can get a better view of his daughter."_

She watched the orange blur of Beastman grab Man- At-Arms and drag his unconscious body over to where Triclops was checking the instruments. From where she was she could clearly make out the markings of a set of nasty bruises forming on her farther. She went to move in for a closer look but the danger of the bars made her hold back. As she tried to think of what to do for her father, her attention was again drawn by Skeletor's voice.

"_Oh did I forget to mention that the Trentren is a vine snake and as much as I would love for you to stay around I am afraid that the Trentren likes the darkness. I do hate to see my pets suffer so into the crater you go". _She watched as Skeletor pointed his staff at He-Man, causing magical ropes to appear around his legs entwining with the vines forcing him to the ground then slowly dragging him towards the craters edge.

She was always surprised at how agile her farther was. It was no offense to his skills but Man-At-Arms was getting on in age but any doubters would have been silenced by the speed and stealth he displayed taking down Beastman. She watched as he grappled Triclops She watched as he used the freeze ray gun to ice Triclops. She let out the breath she was unknowingly holding. As Duncan found Triclops control device and activating the system Teela tried desperately to warn her father of the dangers. But with her voice weak she could see that her father had misjudge it as her distress and with that he grabbed at the bars in an attempt to pull it in quicker but as soon as his fingers touched the bars he turned to stone.

Teela cries out as Skeletor comes up laughing. Enjoying the victory over his enemies he walks over to Triclops and Beastman shaking both of them awake. With a final evil grin he turns back to Teela "Well my dear captain you have served your purpose well and I would hate to see you left on your own whilst I become the new Lord of Greyskull." With that he shoots a bolt from his ramstaff at the rope suspending the top of the cage. Teela braced for the fall but it didn't come as Skeletors blast had only nicked it causing it to slowly unwind. "Oh my dear Captain I would hate for to die too soon and leave poor He-Man to die alone. This way you can die together." Cackling loudly Skeletor leaves Snake Mountain for his ultimate prize.

He-Man face down on the ground was struggling with the vines and ropes which were threatening to suffocate him. The more time he spent grappling with these the closer to craters edge he was being dragged. Frustrated that he couldn't even reach the power sword which remained strapped he knew that he needed to get help and so he tried to shuffle and roll along the edge of crater towards where he hoped Duncan and Teela were.

Teela carefully reached out between the bars to stroke her father's stone face. Her worst fear had come true, they were not strong enough and Skeletor had won. All she could hope for was a quick clean death. She wondered if the bars were still charged, perhaps turning to stone wouldn't hurt. As she thought about it she heard He-Man calling her name. Turning back to watch his plight she suddenly noticed how close he was to her, not in touching distance but throwing distance, not that would help she thought. She could see that He-Man's knees were out over the edge of the crater and the green ropes were live snake vines biting and sapping He-Man of his strength. What was it that Skeletor had said, he had called it a Trentren and something about it not liking the light. It was then she remembered the hidden flash beads. She fished them out from under her armour and with a single prayer through them towards He-Man and the vine creature.

The bright flash stuns both the vine creature and He-Man who loses his grip of the ground and ends up sliding over the edge of the ledge, holding on by his fingers. Luckily the flash had caused the Trentren with the ropes bound around it to let go of him as it thrashed widely. As it cried out it in pain the creature hit the side of Teela's cage causing it to turn to stone as it fell into the depths of the crater.

The force of the Trentren crashing into Teela's cage caused the threads holding the cage to snap, as the cage started to plunge Teela felt it jolt to a halt. As she went to discover what the cage had snagged on she found herself staring into the blue eyes of He-Man. His smile said enough for her to know that it had been a close call. He-Man lowered the cage and ripped off the bars.

"He-Man, my father he's …. He's been turned to stone. We have to help him but first we have to stop Skeletor he's going after Greyskull."


End file.
